Ayo Pulang!
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Rewritten and edited!/Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Ichigo telah membuat Rukia pergi dari rumah dibawah dinginnya salju! Apakah Ichigo dapat menemukan Rukia?


**[Author's Notes] **Ini cuma berkas lama saya yang udah di publish bulan Januari. Bahasanya juga masih ancur lebur(?). Diedit beberapa karena banyaknya misstypo (mungkin masih ada beberapa typo disini juga =,=a). Bagi yang udah baca, Terima Kasih. Yang belum baca? Silahkan baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review, whaha! *plak!*

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Taito

* * *

**Ayo Pulang!**

_BRAAKK!_

Suara pintu tertutup dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"RUKIA!"

Gadis bermata _violet _itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Ichigo di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu, sekarang mereka menatap dalam-dalam lelaki tinggi berambut _orange _tersebut, seolah-olah mereka ingin memarahinya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau itu bodoh, Ichi-nii! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya seperti itu!" ucap Karin dengan sedikit marah.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menukas kata-kata Karin. "Hei! Tidak usah seperti itu padaku, Dia..."

Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang telah membuat Rukia benar-benar kecewa padanya dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan padanya tadi. Sampai-sampai membuat Rukia melarikan diri, tanpa mantel di bawah turunnya salju itu.

Seperti biasanya, Ichigo segera pergi setelah makan malam selesai, untuk menghindari tingkah konyol dari ayahnya yang selalu berkata "Selamat malam, Ichigooooooo!". Sedangkan Rukia terlihat sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Yuzu dan Karin, mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi _kotatsu_. Yuzu dan Karin yang sepertinya menyukai _Shinigami _perempuan itu.

Tanpa sengaja Ichigo mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"...jadi, kalau seorang pria menyatakan cinta padamu menggunakan bunga, lihatlah jenis dan warna bunganya, kau bisa menebak seberapa besar perasaannya padamu." kata Yuzu.

"Hmm..." Karin hanya ber-hmm ria saja.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Karena biasanya lelaki memilih bunga dengan asal-asalan saja, dan tidak memikirkan tentang warna dari bunga itu, aku tidak mengerti tentang hal seperti itu." kata Rukia.

"Yap! Kau benar! Laki-laki memilihnya dan tidak sadar dengan arti dari warna-warna bunganya! Merah penuh cinta misalnya, dan biru adalah pemalu." ucap Yuzu dengan semangat.

Sepertinya gadis-gadis itu asyik sekali dengan pembicaraannya tentang 'pernyataan cinta melalui bunga'. Lalu Ichigo pun memecah keheningan dan berbicara dengan senyum mengejek.

"Terus terang, itu semua hanyalah omong kosong! Dan lagipula, kau itu gadis yang menyebalkan, Aku ragu kalau kau diberi bunga bunga oleh seorang lelaki. " ucap Ichigo pada Rukia. Dengan nada dan senyumnya yang mengejek.

Rukia memberi _deathglare _pada Ichigo, dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sebal. Rukia pun segera pergi menghindari Ichigo. Memang perkataan yang lumayan pedas, dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dikatakan pada seorang gadis.

_Kalau saja __Ichigo punya waktu untuk minta maaf sebelum Rukia pergi..._

Ichigo pun mengacak-acak rambutnya, Ichigo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia benar-benar membuat Rukia kecewa, dan juga... sakit hati.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan ada orang yang menghampirinya dengan tendangan dari kakinya, sampai-sampai Ichigo terlempar ke halaman rumahnya, dan itu membuat Ichigo berhasil mendarat kasar di daratan yang dipenuhi oleh salju.

"Dasar, Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia-chan? Kau tidak boleh kembali tanpa Rukia-chan!"

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Isshin menutup pintu rumah lalu melemparkan jaket dan sepatu, membiarkan anak lelakinya berada di luar sana. Ichigo sendiri tidak menyangka ayahnya akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ichigo pun bergegas memakai jaket dan mengikat tali sepatunya, dan berkata dalam hatinya,

'Tunggu Aku. Aku akan datang untukmu.'

Rukia sudah berlari selama sepuluh menit, melalui jalan-jalan di kota Karakura dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Hidung dan matanya merah, Rukia merasa dirinya diperlakukan bodoh oleh Ichigo.

Mengapa ia melarikan diri? Dia seharusnya merespons Ichigo dengan ejekannya, seperti yang biasanya Ia lakukan. Tapi sekarang? Rukia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam hatinya. Mengapa ia merasa begitu sedih setelah semua ini terjadi padanya?

Pertengkaran adalah sifat hubungan mereka. Begitulah cara mereka menunjukkan persahabatan mereka.

Tapi dengan begitu ia mengetahui semuanya, ia tak bisa berpikir, di jam paling gelap di malam hari, ada beberapa kebenaran dalam kata-kata Ichigo tadi. Dan itu membuatnya sakit.

Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah taman. Dia duduk diam di bangku taman dan menyaksikan beberapa orang yang berjalan sambil menggigil. Mata _violet_nya kini tertuju pada kedua orang yang tampaknya sedang merasakan 'dunia ini milik mereka berdua', kedua orang itu berpegangan tangan, saling berhadapan, menatap mata satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa cinta dan kehangatan.

Berbeda dengannya, ia dibesarkan dalam cara bangsawan di dunia _Shinigami_, yang tepatnya dibesarkan di rumah besar milik keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu perasaan yang bernama 'cinta'. Tetapi, ketika Kaien meninggal, ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami perasaan betapa ia peduli padanya. Tapi sekarang yang tersisa padanya hanya rasa pahit-manis kehidupan yang pernah dialaminya, seolah-olah semua mimpinya itu telah berakhir.

Tiba-tiba Rukia menyadari seorang lelaki tua duduk di sampingnya. Dengan warna syalnya yang berwarna _orange_. Seperti rambut orang yang sedang Rukia pikirkan. Mengapa tiba-tiba memikirkannya? Rukia tahu, memang kemiripan fisik Kaien dengannya benar-benar luar biasa, tapi sangat berbeda jika dilihat dari karakter maupun dari sudut pandangnya. Kini muncul semburat merah dipipinya. Ia merasa malu, ia bertanya-tanya berapa lama ia merasakan hal seperti ini, ketika Ia memikirkan Ichigo. Dia tersenyum. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dan inilah yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya.

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu sampai kau temukan aku?"

Ichigo berhenti sejenak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kemana sebenarnya sosok yang ia cari? Ichigo sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat, setengah jam ia habiskan untuk mencari gadis bermata _violet_ itu. Ia ingat bahwa Rukia hanya mengenakan pakaian terusan dengan lengan pendek. Dan pasti saat ini Rukia sedang menggigil kedinginan, oleh karena itu Ichigo harus segera menemukannya.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menemukan Rukia. Ia mengerutkan keningnya untuk berpikir sejenak, apa ia harus bertindak seperti anak-anak ketika datang ke Rukia? Itu akan terlihat aneh baginya. Ketika ia melihat Rukia, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, pikirannya kacau. Otaknya melakukan hal yang kebalikan dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Ichigo melayangkan tamparan pada pipinya sendiri agar ia sadar. Dan tingkahnya itu membuat banyak orang yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ichigo harus bersikap seperti pria untuk kali ini. Ia pun berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangkat tangannya seperti orang yang sedang mengatakan _yes._ Tentu saja, Ichigo akan memberikan Rukia bunga! Sempurna baginya. Ichigo yakin, Rukia akan memaafkannya.

Ichigo mulai mencari toko bunga terdekat. Ichigo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, Ia menemukan banyak toko bunga di pinggiran jalan, namun semuanya dalam keadaan _close_. Memang sedikit susah menemukan toko bunga pada musim salju seperti ini. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia berpikir harus mencari kemana toko bunga berada. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Ichigo menabrak sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbagi ciuman penuh cinta dan kehangatan.

"Hei! Kalau berjalan itu lihat-lihat!"

"Ma-maaf." ucap Ichigo pada sepasang kekasih itu, lalu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah berjalan sedikit jauh, ia berbalik dan mengamati sebentar sepasang kekasih yang tadi a tabrak, dengan perasaan yang sedikit iri. Ichigo tiba-tiba membayangkan bahwa itu adalah dirinya dan Rukia yang sedang berpelukan dengan penuh rasa cinta. Ichigo yang sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan pun lansung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari toko bunga.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo melihat sebuah toko yang lumayan terlihat sepi, dan untungnya, tidak dalam keadaan _close_, ia pun bergegas masuk. Ia membuka pintunya, hingga lonceng pintu dari toko tersebut berbunyi.

"Permisi? Apakah ada orang disini?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya. Ichigo lansung masuk kedalam toko tersebut, ia melihat berbagai macam bunga yang bervariasi warnanya, sampai-sampai ia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Tiba-tiba ada tangan keriput memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau?"

"Eh? Eng... itu... bunga... y-ya..." ucap Ichigo dengan agak malu.

Orang itu adalah wanita yang sudah tua dan dipenuhi keriput ditubuhnya, mengenakan_ kimono_ biru dengan ukiran motif bunga. Nenek itu tersenyum hangat, menyuruhnya untuk menunggu beberapa menit, dan menghilang ke sebuah ruangan. Nenek itu kembali beberapa saat kemudian, dengan satu bunga di tangannya, bunga yang cantik. Lily putih. Rukia pasti akan menyukainya! Setidaknya Ichigo mulai berharap. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyadari bahwa ia tidak membawa uang dan mulai panik. Tetapi nenek tua itu sepertinya mengerti.

"Katakan saja pada gadis itu, aku tidak akan pergi tanpa kau di rumah."

Ichigo kaget ketika nenek itu mengatakannya. Kenapa nenek itu mengetahuinya? pikir Ichigo. Tapi, Ichigo tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk menanyakannya, ia pun mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada nenek itu lalu pergi keluar dari toko. Nenek tua itu memandangnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian melirik label bunga yang sempat menghiasi bunga Lily putih tadi sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"_Ly__'__s __Commun_. Dari bahasa Latin Lillium. Simbol dari kemurnian, kepolosan, kebajikan. Sering digunakan untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Maafkan Aku."

Kini ia benar-benar kedinginan rasanya tubuhnya mulai membeku. Bahkan mulai berhenti berpikir. Tidak! Dia harus tetap terjaga!

Ia hanya bisa membayangkan panas tubuh Ichigo melawan miliknya, membenamkan kepalanya di dada, merasakan nafasnya di lehernya. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, lalu mengapa? Kenapa Rukia memikirkannya?

"Rukia!"

Rukia mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan cepat dan mata _violet _melihat dari arah yang jauh seorang laki-laki berambut _orange_ sedang berlari-lari mengahampirinya. Senyum pun mengembang di bibir Rukia.

"Ayo pulang! Dasar bodoh!"

Senyumnya langsung menghilang sekejap. Meskipun Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo telah mencarinya kemana-mana, ia tidak bisa berkomentar bahwa tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, dan sepertinya memang akan selalu seperti ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua kaki miliknya. Lalu Ia mendengar suara lelaki itu lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Rukia memandang ke arah Ichigo, dan bersiap-siap untuk berkhotbah pada Ichigo. Tapi ketika Rukia melihat Ichigo sedang memegang bunga di tangannya, senyuman muncul lagi di bibir mungilnya disertai dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari kecil ke arah Ichigo. Memperpendek jarak yang tadi terpisah jauh. Rukia pun jatuh kepelukan Ichigo. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, merasakan harum yang didambakannya. Itu dia. Harumnya, gerakannya, suaranya yang begitu akrab. Rukia bisa merasakan jantung Ichigo berdetak dengan cepat. Dan nafas Ichigo yang hangat di lehernya.

Ichigo memandang ke kedua bola mata berwarna _violet_ itu, mengamati bibirnya yang mungil. Bibirnya yang sudah biru pucat karena kedinginan. Kadang-kadang disepanjang malam, mereka berdua memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini, dan mereka tidak ingin semuanya berakhir sekarang.

Ichigo tidak peduli, sekarang mereka akan pulang ke rumah atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah, sekarang Rukia bersamanya, berada dalam dekapannya. Bersamanya.

Pertama Ayahnya, lalu Karin dan Yuzu, tapi sebagian besar... Dia. Sejak ia masuk dalam kehidupan Rukia, ia telah mengubah kehidupan Rukia, mengubah semua kebiasaan Rukia dari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya dan bahkan membuatnya mengetahui segala sesuatunya. Tiba-tiba Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Ichigo dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kalau… Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan,"

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan hangat pada kedua bola mata _violet_ itu.

"Hei, lihat! Warna bibirmu memucat! Kau pasti sangat kedinginan." sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman nakalnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu, bodoh? Menghangatkanku!" jawab Rukia yang juga sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman nakalnya.

Perlahan-lahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Ichigo mengecup bibirnya dengan ciuman yang pemalu, namun lama kelamaan membuat Ichigo semakin bersemangat melakukannya, mereka pun saling bercumbu satu sama lain. Rukia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Ichigo, sementara itu Ichigo pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia.

"Aku... takkan membiarkanmu pergi dariku..."

**END**


End file.
